Swamp Thing Vol 5 31
. Horrifying the nearby scientists, he demands to know where the plant body is, drawing the attention of the armed guards. Unsure of how to fight back without killing, Alec carefully unleashes a blast of spores at them, making them cough and splutter. Thrusting past them, he discovers his body wrapped around a corpse, and wonders what horrors they had attempted. Regardless of what they were doing, he is sure they are monsters. Tearing the plant matter from the man's flesh, Alec warns the guards that he will be tearing the entire facility down in three minutes, and offers them the opportunity to escape before a giant mass of fungi and mushrooms rip through the very foundation of the building and tear it in two. Back in India, Alec wonders what can be done to get him back into his green body. Guarav explains thart it cannot be done without a Human host to act as middle-man, but Hans is too weak from the last transfer to likely survive. Capucine offers herself, but Alec is concerned about her unique physiology and denies her the opportunity. Confused, Miki wonders why he wants to get back into his old body - there is no shortage of humans to inhabit if they are to live forever together as she planned. Alec responds that her leaping from life to life must end now. To her horror, Alec wraps her in fungal growth, restraining her, and forcing her to act as his conduit. He warns Guarav to switch him into his body before Miki has a chance to orient herself as the Avatar of the Grey. Angrily, Miki struggles, but soon the switch is done, and her human body decomposes instantly. Enraged, she attacks Alec, and he is disoriented enough given the screaming of the Green, for reasons he has not yet come to understand. He senses the damage though, as he thrusts Miki against the wall. He chides that what she had been doing was wrong. As Avatars they are not gods, and humans are not vessels. He had felt the need of the Grey while he inhabited it, and it is high time she did her job. He has killed more than one avatar in his own short time as one, and if she refuses to act as she's supposed to, he will ensure that someone else takes her place. Turning then to Capucine and Guarav, he declares that it is time for them all to leave, before Miki escapes his entanglements and makes good on her grudge. Back in Louisiana, Wolf oversees the repair of Alec and Abby's old house in Houma, explaining to Lady Weeds that doing so will ingratiate them with Alec, incurring obligation. He is disturbed, however, to learn that his plans for D.W. Ag have gone awry. Brother Jonah, meanwhile, smells the scent of sea salt on the air, and is surprised when Aquaman appears riding a wave through the swamp, demanding to know who the Avatar of the Green is. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * D.W. AG ** * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * * ** Concepts: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story continues in . * This issue is reprinted in the collection. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}